Euphonious
by Lady Fala
Summary: Andy Warhol said, "The idea of waiting for something makes it more exciting." Minako never expected that a regular art teacher has his harmonious sound becoming both unpleasant and pleasant to her hears. It's been years that she had ever listen to his sweet sound becoming rotten after revealing what's under his sleeves. Memories of the wild card flows out; revealing her 'mentor.'
1. Abstract Atmosphere

_"Isn't life a series of images that change as they repeat themselves?"_

**~ Andy Warhol**

* * *

The students of Gekkoukan High School returns after summer break. There's great diversity of personalities when it comes to the word "school." Some were excited to see their friends, others still have summer fever within their minds, or they might be angry to deal with boring classes. Nevertheless, everything must come to an end once every while.

One student was no other than the female, Minako Arisato. Unlike many students, she was a recent transfer student with positivity last semester. She's strong-willing, happy all around, and adorably cute. For a cutie her size, she knows how to kick ass at midnight with her wild card ability.

Minako was informed the day before to give some paperwork to what seem out of ordinary. The job offering for the art department of Gekkoukan High was quickly taken after the old art teacher left all of the sudden before summer vacation began. As the brunette finds the art room with the loaded paperwork, she was informed by the female teachers that she would know him when she saw him. "W-What is that even suppose to mean, anyway...?" She said to herself as she turns another corner.

After a series of peeking through classrooms, finding the new art teacher, she finally in the second to the last room she spotted him. She slightly chokes up as she stared at him. He's physically appeared well built, not having too much muscles compare to the white hair boxer Minako knows. His skin was purely pale white, not even a hint of color was in sight. The color of his hair was snow white but was given some light blond colors on certain strips of his hair. When the man turns his back away from the door, his facial features are reveal under a full moon. As Minako expected, he has albinism. He lacks pigment to any parts of hair, so the light-colored blond was just an extra. The man was wearing a white turtleneck with a beige-color coat, covering most of his skin. Next came his turtleneck tucked inside his black pair of pants. Finally, with a little touch, he wore a black pair of boots, not that visible.

The man was staring at Minako as he adjusted his blue frame glasses. His pastel pink-colored eyes stared in a calm manner before he smiles. The brunette stared back him, starting to feel a warmth feeling on her cheeks. 'Now I see what they mean... W-Wow... H-He is gorgeous..." Minako thought as she cleared her throat. "M-Mister Wallace?" She said as she slowly took steps into the classroom. Minako stop at her place as the man walked in a formal manner as he leans forward to stare closely at... her hair. He places his hand on his chin, then he tilts his head side to side. "You're ponytail of yours is not exactly symmetrical." He spoke in a slightly deep, yet British accent as he started to chuckle. Minako was a bit thrown off when he said her hair was asymmetrical as she tucked at her hair a bit. She listens to the man's mumbles. He seems to be complaining slightly by the amount of paperwork as this was 'another collection' with the other papers he earned.

The red-eyed brunette started to tucked her ponytail to make it symmetrical as possible as the art teacher calmly lifted Minako's burden of carrying stacks of papers. She calmly spoke. "I'm sorry about the paper work, Sir. I really am..." Minako started to form a smile as she continues. "I was told to see if you needed any help with mapping out the school, or getting supplier. The student council president, Mitsuru Kirijo, was going to help you instead of me. However, she had other things to tend to...so here I am." Soon, Minako realized that she forgotten to introduce herself to the art teacher as she slightly blushed. "O-Oh. My name is Minako. Arisato Minako."

"Ah." The man calmly gasps unemotionally. His mouth curls up into a small smile as he has his hand on his hair, scratching for a bit before he moves out his bangs for a quick moment. "Well then, allow me to introduce myself." He let his hand from his hair slowly come down to touch his chest, pretending that he's touching his own heart. "My name is Nathair Wynter Wallace, but you must refer me as Mr. Wallace during school hours. I recently returned to the country where the sun rises, so you may correct me if I'm not pronouncing the Japanese language correctly, Arisato."

Minako slightly started to blush up even more. The art teacher named Nathair was rather attractive. The atmosphere Mr. Wallace creating felt relaxing. His calm, lay back attitude gave her a sense of peace, unlike the other teachers at the school.

It was then the British-accent albino poked the red-eye's brunette as she snaps out of her thought. "Shouldn't you get to class soon, Arisato? The bell might ring anytime soon."

Minako jumped as she realized. The new teacher had been interesting enough to distract her from school for a moment. "Y-Yeah, you're right!" She quickly bowed before she made her way out to the hallway. "I'm going to be in your fourth period class, Mr. Wallace. It was very nice to meet you." She said with a sunshine smile on her face.

Nathair calmly nods as he saw her leave. It was then he went over the papers. Nathair sighs as he takes off his glasses and set it down on his table full of papers. Slowly, Nathair pulls out a photograph back when he was in high school ten years ago. His pink-eyes look up at the ceiling, mumbling to himself. "And I came back..."

* * *

_Hello there, and thanks for reading Euphonious! This is based on a memorable literal role play I remember ever so clear. Oh, I wish I could talk to her once again, but this will be tribute to our friendship and our skills put to the test. Overall, it was one of the great experiences I've ever did in my years of storytelling._

_**I would like to say that I do not, or have I ever, own the Persona Series or the Megami Tensei series by Atlus. I am not employed in Atlus or any such. This is purely fan fiction and tributes, nothing more than that! The only character I owned is Nathair Wynter Wallace, as well as other characters that will be mention throughout this series.** _

_If you have anything to say, you can review this story! With you're guys help, I'll feel the motivation to continue this series and improving my grammar and such. Please, please, PLEASE... be nice at all times. If you have anything bad to say, I would suggest not to review this story or refrain your actions of any such. I will not tolerate poorly, bad behavior at all times._

_Overall, I would like to once again thank you guys for reading the first chapter of Euphonious! The next chapter will come around sooner or later, but not as late as a month!_

_~ Lady Fala_


	2. Blue Monocromatic

_"The world today doesn't make sense, so why should I paint pictures that do?" _

**~ Pablo Picasso**

* * *

Fourth period finally reaches as the red-eyed brunette couldn't wait to see Nathair once again today. She even went into the point where she gave Junpei the wrong answer during the lecture! She walked into the classroom with the other students entering.

Her eyes roam around the room as she notices that it was a bit more decorative than before, surrounded by master pieces of art. From paintings to sculptures, this room looked like an art gallery; as if this is a showcase. Minako saw the art teacher, Mr. Nathair Wallace, welcoming his students into the third class he has so far.

The brunette felt something strange after the art teacher introduced himself to her. The feeling was brushed away when Mr. Wallace snapped his fingers. "Arisato-chan. Please take a seat quickly." He said to her as some of her classmate stares at the red-eyed female standing in the middle of the classroom. Minako scratched her head for a moment before she quickly finds her seat right in the front.

Continuously letting her eyes wonder, Minako's eyes stop at a certain spot as she slightly widens. She finds herself seeing a painting of what it seemed the blue velvet room. It was then the bell rang to signal the beginning of class, letting the albino teacher speaking.

"Welcome back from summer break! As you may know already, your old art teacher sudden resign his or herself from teaching. Strange, I know... I mean, that's a foolish act in my opinion." The albino was slightly got off topic as once he realizes, he shakes his head as he shows a cheerful smile. "To put that aside, My name is Mr. Nathair Wynter Wallace. You may call me Mr. Wallace."

Minako stares at the art teacher, listening to his calming voice that was out or ordinary to all of the other teachers here. It wasn't boring, annoying, or any more than that. What made Mr. Wallace different from not just the teachers, but everyone she knows was that he was able to communicate everyone like a regular person.

It was then the albino calmly dismiss the class to do what they want for today until the bell rings to dismiss them off for other activities. The class disperses as some of the gossiping females discuss how foreign Nathair was, and that he could beat Akhiko Sanada for 'totaled hunk.' Others were sketching on their sketchbooks, deciding what should their next art project would be in the future. Some even decided to take a nap after a sleepless night. For Minako, however, she left her seat and decided to get a closer look on the monochromatic painting.

Her bloody red eyes scan closely on every detail put into this painting. The blue doors, the round table, the comfortable-looking chair for the master of the room to sit only. Even the large clock was there as this was the velvet room. "No way... How-"

"Do you seem interested with this painting, Arisato-chan?" Minako jumped as she finds the source of the questioning voice. It came from Nathair as he appears a bit dirty from tempera paint, reasoning why he was wearing an apron. Minako nodded as she responded. "I-It's really good, Mr. Wallace."

The albino art teacher shows a small smile as he faced this old painting. "I'm glad you like it. To be honest, I never did a direct observation for this. It just came to me, from side to side. Top to bottom." He said as he began to chuckle. He now faced the brunette with his hand on his hips. A happy grin was on his face as he questioned her.

"If you're interested, I can have our first project outside and do a direct observation of anything that relates to nature." Minako seems questioned when the albino said that. 'Why is he asking me about this? Couldn't he ask the whole class?' She thought as she shakes her head off any more of questions. She smiles and nods. "That's a great idea, Mr. Wallace."

It was then she started listening to what was Nathair was thinking, trying to plan out what the whole course should do this semester. It was then the bell rung loudly, interrupting their conversation. Quickly, Nathair spoke out loud. "I hoped you relax enough, everyone. We will get straight to an art project tomorrow, so be prepared!"

Students started exiting the art classroom as Minako was gathering her things she brought as she realized her student council duties weren't finished. "Mr. Wallace?" She said in a questioning tone for the British accent male resumed painting his incomplete project. His head turns to stare at the brunette as she continues speaking. "I'll be coming at the end of the day to collect the paperwork." Nathair smiles and nods as he saw the brunette leaving. Looking at his incomplete painting, Nathair still have his happily grinning face as he smirk calmly. "A child with responsibilities. She's mix with so much primary colors than secondary colors." He mumbles to himself as he dumps his paint brush into the red-orange color.

It was the end of the day at last, making Junpei relieved to hear the last bell. Minako was about to get up and leave the classroom with her things until she saw the classroom door opening up. It was no other than Nathair Wallace, holding a completed stack of papers, coming into 2-F. The brunette's face was quickly fluster when she saw him coming in. She quickly shakes her head when the albino was right in front of him. He set the stack down to an empty desk as he cracks his knuckles, feeling the aching sound.

"You didn't have to come here. I could have come your class, Mr. Wallace." Minako said as she couldn't believe such a gentleman's act the art teacher did. Calmly, the male teacher shakes his head as his left hand patted his chest. "It was no problem at all. I wouldn't allow a female student like you to hold all these papers. After all, it's both old and new paperwork together in one stack."

Minako started feeling the stares coming from her classmates, even Yukari and Junpei were watching what's happening. Nathair quickly breaks the silences of stares. "I must be going, Arisato-chan. You see; my two younger sisters rely on me to take them home. I don't want them to be lost or anything horrible that could happen." He said as all of the sudden, his cold hand ruffles the brunette's hair. Minako could feel her cheeks becoming red once again, only it radiates heat as the sun.

The albino soon waves away when he walks out of the door, not even letting Minako to respond back. She could still feel his scent, his calming atmosphere surrounding the stop he stood. There was something truly familiar about him, but she just couldn't bite it down from escaping.

"Oi, Minako! You're okay?" Junpei was trying to get Minako's attention while Yukari questions. "Who was that guy, anyway?" The baseball cap teen nodded as he started to grin. "Is this guy your secret boyfriend or something, Mina-tan?"

"E-Eh?! N-No!" Minako was surprised when the goatee teen said that, earning Minako's face to red up even more. Junpei was also reward; the hit from Yukari. While Junpei rubs away the pain, the pink-lover spoke. "Stop joking around, Junpei! If Minako doesn't want to talk about it, then don't let her talk about it...but..." Yukari's eyes faced Minako as she was just calming down. "Isn't he the new art teacher? I heard a bunch of people already on how he looks amazing, especially when they started saying he's from another country."

Minako nodded as she started to think about him even more. She still remembers that painting, how he could have known about the velvet room? It was still a mystery for the brunette, but she won't let that get away from doing her club activity duties.

It was then, after Minako had left and worked on after school activities, the eyes of the beast and the eyes of a doll was with the albino artist, step by step sequences as things will unveil for the wild card later that day...

* * *

_Hey guys! It's Fala once again! I once again say thank you for reading the second chapter of Euphonious! It makes me happy to know that even one reading of this series can make this girl happy._

_**I just want to remind those strictly strict readers that this is pure fanfiction! I do not, nor have I ever, am a part of or creator of Persona 3 Portable. All rights goes to Atlus while original characters like Nathair Wynter Wallace are my creations. **_

_Leave a review if you can! It helps me become a better writer with your guys help! Always be friendly with one another, though! The next chapter will be published later in April at most! This will be my busiest month, so I might be slow you guys. Other than that, I'll see you in the next chapter_

_~ Lady Fala_


	3. Ophiuchus

_"Find someone who has a life that you want and figure out how they got it. Read books, pick your role models wisely. Find out what they did and do it." _

**~ Lana Del Rey**

* * *

After receiving the freshly written paperwork, Minako quickly turned it into the faculty office before going to the Student Council meeting. The brunette was in a deep thought for the first half of the meeting; mainly about Mr. Wallace. She runs her thoughts over and over again, trying to figure out what makes him so familiar to her. It was like she meet him before, but she could not put her eyes right onto it.

She then realizes that she needs to stop thinking about it, especially the fact that she was participating in the meeting. It was then a few hours passed, concluding the end of the meeting. Minako could finally get back to the dorm, her home for the past few months. Though, at the beginning, they were all strangers; yet they come together as a huge family.

Once Minako got home, she confirmed to Mitsuru to go to Tartarus tonight. She hoped that her thoughts about the art teacher will pass temporarily and that she wants to release all of this tension to the shadows. 'Still... I should ask Igor if he has any new guest.' Minako thought to herself as SEES exits the dorm, on their way to the school grounds once midnight hits. At last, they made it on time before the Dark Hour hits. As they were close to the entrance doors, their eyes shifted from their conversations to a loud yawn. It did not come from any of the SEES members, nor an android. Instead, they saw a female standing before them... better yet, two females as one came out behind her.  
It was not like anything they see in their days for these females were twin sisters. They had the exact physical features. They both have dark, dirty blond layered hair as it was long down to their waist. Their skins were slightly tan, yet they glow slightly as it was clean and perfect. Their height was almost between Mitsuru's and Yukari's. The only few details that separate them were their clothes, eye color, and personality.

The female on the right appears sophisticated, wearing a Gekkoukan high school uniform. Her black skirt was slightly longer, and she was wearing black stockings with lace boots. Her dirty blond hair was tied up with a dark blue string she did herself, even a little bow was made to hold it all together. She pushes her black framed glasses as her crystal blue eyes shows off a dull, yet serious look. Her pink lips curves down to show a small frown as she made a deep huff sound.

The other female on the left was the exact opposite on the right, appearing childish. She decided to open up her female uniform as she reveals a white tank top. Her skirt was the standard length as she wore black leggings with red laced converses all-stars. Her hair was flowing through the wind as she was let go, her eyes showing off a hazel pale yellow staring at the group. Her hot pink lips grin largely when she saw the SEES members, especially at Minako as the red-eyes brunette felt uncomfortable.

Mitsuru was first to speak up at them. "Scusi moi? Who are you two?!" The dark red female was surprised, starting to take a few steps with her weapon gripping tightly. Everyone was talking among themselves while Minako was trying to figure out who were these girls. They were wearing the female Gekkoukan high uniforms, so they must be going to this school.

The female twin with pale hazel eyes started talking in a high, happy voice. "We won't tell you, stuco president~! That would ruin the fun!"

After her counterpart hears the last few words from her sister, she continues with a deeper, dull voice. "As my counterpart said, our names will not be spoken until we feel like rewarding you all. May I suggest getting your body temperatures warming up to high levels at the moment."

It was then a huge impact came to their way when the sophisticated female's right arm was suddenly transforming into a cold metal chainsaw blade! She was no normal human being at all, but what it can be concluded as an android! Almost everyone blinked in surprise when she started up a loud rowdy from her chainsaw blade.

Her twin's counterpart lets her cheerful grinning becoming a huge frown as she seems to be growling. Her eyes were quickly changing as the white sclera becomes pure black, leaving her hazel yellow eyes glows. She was now crouching down with her hands touching the concrete stairs, starting to acting aggressive... acting as if a beast being released out of its cage.

When the aggressive twin starts barking at the group, Minako jumps back scared. Koromaru, the white fur dog, responses with growl of his own. "W-Wait, what's going on?" Minako said nervously. The SEES members drew their weapons, ready to attack at any time at this situation. Minako also drew up her weapon, along with her evoker. "What are you doing? We do not want to fight you... please, tell us!"

The blonde android with the chainsaw blade spoke instantly. "I can hear the fear of your voice, Minako Arisato. Do you feel afraid, unlike the shadows you fight in this tower? The tower... of monsters?" The android was ready with her chainsaw as her aggressive sister spoke next. "Don't lie, Minako-sempai. I can smell it... the fear you are which you are feeling right now. Does this disturb you? Do you think we work for anyone who will prevent you from coming through these doors? Well, let me say... play our carnival game.." Minako was in a quick stumble as how could these two know her name.

Immediately, the female beast howled as she summons what SEES expected. She has the potential as her persona was a large, black wolf with teeth that can pierce through bodies in one hit. The wolf persona also wore a necklace around its neck as it was pieces of teeth of all species, from large sharks to humans. "Fenrir, Mazionga!"

The wolf persona reacted as it howled its heart out to the moon, causing a zio-attack to the unexpected members as Yukari and Aigis were hit greatly. They were on their knees as Minako was surprised. This allow the crystal-blue eyes android to charge to the field leader as she started a rapid slash attack on her. Minako quickly blocks her attacks, even having to do it more than once as the android would not give it. She was a human of steel, a cold-blooded machine.

"F-Fuuka!" Minako yelled as the teal-haired female quickly summons Lucia. She closes her eyes as she was trying to analyze the enemies. "They seem to be strong against ice and electric attacks! I-I'm not sure of their weakness." She called out as she continues to analyze for more information to come. Koromaru quickly decided to protect Fuuka, since she was focus yet unprotected.

Soon the white-haired boxer, Akihiko, and the class clown name Junpei jumped out in front. "We'll take them down! Come on! Is that all you got!?" Akihiko triumphantly said as his persona used Sonic Punch on the one that cast the electric-base attack. Junpei used agialo on the android to stop her from tiring Minako as a burst of fire was sent directly.

The android was hit as she was standing down her ground, but her defense was down as she was trying to get back up. Minako was freed as she was greatly glad she was saved out of the medley. She pulls her evoker's trigger. "Eurydice!" Minako calls forth as the robotic harpist persona strums her strings as she used Vile Assault on the twin who caused her two friends down. The hazel yellow-eyed female quickly dodges the attack as she rolled out to her stance. "Please, don't you realize what you are doing?! Don't you realize what the shadows are doing?!" Minako yelled out, warning them of their actions.

The aggressive female didn't listen as she barked at her, turning her attention to another person. Her mouth opens up, showing off her teeth as they appeared sharpen up to look like a carnivore. She runs using both her hands and feet, to bounce into the air and landed in front of Akihiko as she was on her two feet. She went to a fighter's stance as she throws in a couple of punches. The boxer was far advance as he was able to dodge, revealing a slight grin on his face.

However, this is what she wanted. When the white-haired boxer was close to giving her a knock down, she dodges with a semi-twist. Her mouth made contact to the boxer's arm as she bites down. She gave a glance at the shocked male boxer as she deepens the bite, causing him to moan in pain. "W-What the hell?!" Akihiko starts to shake her off, but she was gripping on him tight as she let her arms contact the boxer's shoulders to get him down.

Aigis was back on her feet as she looked over at the hazel-eyed enemy. "Get off of him right this instant..." She said in a robotic tone and pointed her arm, ready to fire out bullets at the girl. Yukari was also back on her feet as she started to heal everyone with a mediarama. While everyone was distracted; the crystal-blue eyed android took this chance as she summon closes her eyes.

"Melinoe.."

The android started mumbling words that were in foreign, only something she would know as her persona came forth. It was an elegant woman with pale white skin, almost like she is dead. The woman was wearing a black wedding dress with a black lace veil on her head. The person's facial features show a lifeless state, almost robotic, as the eyes bleeds out black colors. Half of her body was deformed the only unnatural form that's disturbing. She was frightening a goddess who wants everyone to be feared.

It was then the ground was showing purple black colors, claiming to be a mudo-attack to Minako. However, it felt different as the atmosphere was becoming colder slowly. She felt nervous as she yelled, "Everyone! Block! Something is happening!"

Everyone was too distracted, and hearing Minako all of the sudden made them startled. The beastly female let go of her grip as she quickly came towards her twin from being harm by this strange skill. It was then the android spoke out a spell.

"Eternal Rest, Melinoe."

The SEES members were inflicted instantly as they were down to the ground. They felt paralyzed; couldn't get themselves to get back to their feet from this point. Minako struggles to get up as each time she was close, she quickly falls down. She felt numb, from top to bottom. She tries to get her evoker to summon Eurydice, but the android stepped on top of the gun quickly from getting so.

These twins...they were not like anything they had faced before. They were equal strength, yet they were out numbered at the very beginning. Minako looks up at she weakly spoke, "Please! Don't hurt my friends! I do not want to lose anyone!" The twins were just staring at the female, even tilting their heads. Their face, unemotional. They seem to felt nothing by her words.

"Miki? Marie?!" A familiar voice was yelled out as the twins turned their heads. The pale skin, pink-eyed, calming foreigner. It was no other than Nathair Wynter Wallace as he starts running towards the scene. He stood in front of them as he has his hands to his hips, shaking his head.

The twins started to return to normal as the numbness feeling suddenly disappeared from the SEES members. They surrounded the trio as Minako was in a state of shock, but nevertheless have her evoker back to her hands. "M-Mr. Wallace...?! What.. W-Who?!"

Nathair was in a deep questioned as he scratches his head. He soon started to smile as he said, "Well Arisato-chan. Please, I am not called Mr. Wallace out of school hours. You may call me Nathair." When Minako heard that, she slightly blushes. However, she shakes it off as this was a serious moment.

"What's going on, and why did you two attack us?" Mitsuru questions as she was on her serious guard. Everyone was on their guard this time as any funny business could knock them down. Nathair, who still have a smile on his face, took his time to think about her question as he responded. "You have all the training down today, to start. These two? They are my twin younger sisters, and my robins."

The hazel yellow-eyed female responded with a pout as she stomped on her foot while the other sister seems unfazed by her brother's words. "Onni-chan! You ruined our fun time! You know we wanted to see if they are worth it-"

"Which they are to me. I have analyzed and concluded that you are 99 percent corrected on their potential, brother." The android, who now talks slightly normally once again, interrupted her counterpart as Nathair nodded. The SEES members were in a state of confusion.

The albino calmly spoke. "Did you enjoy challenging training number fifty; the power of two? Well, I expected no answer, so I must be heading my way now."

"Oooh no, you don't! Not with that crap!" Yelled Junpei as they still would not let their guard down. Minako didn't know what she should do. All the thoughts, the atmosphere, everything about Nathair was awfully felt familiar as she was about to ask right away.

Until...

"Everyone! Watch out!" Fuuka yelled as she suddenly senses a shadow that came out of Tartarus. The everyone notices that shadow was about to attack Minako, who was unexpectedly lost in thought. Minako did not have time to protected herself, only to be pushed away by a physical force.

It was none of her friends, but Nathair. He was damaged on his right side of his body as he shudders in pain. He was on his knees, coughing as he felt sweat is dripping down from his forehead. The shadow had used a fire-base attack, so he must have felt the burn greatly.

Minako witnesses the pain and she couldn't stand it. Having someone so familiar to her made her scared to lose, and she did not want that happening! She quickly went to her feet as she switches and summons. "Kikuri-Hime, Mediarama!" She yelled as she once again healed everyone, including Nathair and his sisters.

"M-Minako! What are you doing?! Isn't he the enemy?!" Junpei yelled in a confused, yet anger tone towards the field leader. She looks back on him with a serious, yet worried face. "Enemy or not, it's not fair to just leave him hurt like this! H-He...he protected me..." She said as when she spoke the last few words, her voice volume decreased slightly.

The rush of energy comes forth from the mediarama, having the artistic foreigner slowly got back to his feet as his face takes a glance at Minako, giving her a smile as he pulls out his weapon. It seems that he has experience with a rifle as it's a steampunk inspired. Nathair prepared a bullet as he aimed for higher ground. "You two, restrain the shadow. Members of SEES, I'll handle this..." He commanded in a strong, loud voice.

The twins reacted as SEES could only stare in shock, some had mix emotions about the foreigner and twins. Minako wanted to help, but it seems that the albinism foreigner has everything under control. The SEES members watch in action as Nathair dodges another agilao, then the twin sisters summoned their personas to both lower the shadow's defense and evasion. Now in higher ground, Nathair stares slightly up as his eyes were changing. They were glowing, having his pink-colored eyes shifts to duo hazel and crystal. With a single blink... "The lord I seek, Aesculapius!"  
The sound of glass that shatters, the light blue aura was summoned to bring forth a statute man. The curls of the persona's dirty blond hair flow ever so slightly, the attire that gives off a professional perfection, a black and white pair of snakes from a feminine gorgon's hair entwines the man's eyes and his rod, and the white feathers that follow the breeze the god's hero as a cape. He floats behind Nathair as the grin on both of their faces were full of pleasurable happiness that was about to come.

"Zionga!"

Letting the rod of Aesculapius point at the shadow, the electric shock damages the black beast. Now weaken, Nathair position himself as his load rifle aimed carefully at the weak point of the shadow. "Salute," the albino whispers to himself as he pulls the trigger. As the special-made sniper rifle, the bullet was silent kill as the shadow disperse.

Nathair inhales the air as he releases bid farewell for now to his persona as his eyes returns to the pink-colored eyes it was before. He was grinning happily as he now stood in front of the red-eye's teenager. She took her chance to speak as it came all out at once.

"Exactly who are you? Why did these two attack us? How come you're smiling all the time?! Are you a part of Strega, and please tell me why is it that you seem so familiar?!"

Minako's friends just stared having a tough time to even ask a question when their field-leader was the one questioning. One of the twins started to laugh as this seemed to be a comedy to her while the other just stare at the two with dead-fish eyes. Nathair, the one with all the answers he beholds, just close his eyes and started ruffling the female's brown hair. He finally spoke.

"To start, your hair is still not symmetrical. It might be because you fight too hard. Next, I am Nathair Wynter Wallace. These two are my little sisters and the new transfer students to your school and my workplace. Please, I apologize for the rough conflict they gave to you and your friends. Marie has her way of getting the task done in an orderly manner." The boring attired female, which seemed to be Marie, gave a quick huff as she closes her eyes. She started to adjust her mechanical arm as it returns to its normal, harmless arm.

Nathair continues. "I smile because I enjoy smiling. Why should I let anyone foolishly bother me if I did not show a smile or a plain face? And finally..." His cold fingers soon pinch Minako's cheeks, letting out a light yelp.

Her friends, especially Aigis and Akihiko, reacted in disbelief that a person would do that. They tensed up a bit as Nathair didn't seem bothered by their protected stares. Minako started to rub her cheeks as she spoke, "W-What was that for, Mr. Wall- I mean... N-Nathair."

Nathair just gave a slight chuckle. "You reminded me of a little child, just like you. It's been ten years since I've graduated from high school. During that time, I spend most of my free time volunteering at this orphanage. Now the little poppet I'd remembered came up to me on my first day, wanting to know the piano after a little performance I gave to the orphanage. Of course, I accepted it. Now this poppet... that means a female child from where I came from, she reminds me of you. The only difference, you might say, would be that the girl has grown up to become a fine woman today."

Minako backed up in shock. Everyone stood in confusion, not sure if they should say anything at this moment. "W-Wait a minute... T-That was..." She paused and her eyes widen as the memories came to her suddenly. "That was you!?" She said, surprised. Her cheeks started to red up in embarrassment as her hands covers the blush.

The man she stands in front of her was Nathair Wynter Wallace, her childhood sensei. The one who made the impossible possible, breaking beyond the doors, and saved her from the malicious future she could had. He was the one who made her smile and nod, taken every risk that could hurt him. A smile on a person's face is always he wanted as a reward... and a sweet treat just for his taste buds.

Minako soon realized that Nathair knew her the whole entire day, and yet... "Wait! So you knew it was me, and you didn't tell me!?" She said as everything was now piecing together.

The albino just hummed for a moment as he shows a slight pouting face, puckering his lips in defense. "It wasn't entertaining if I just told you straight-forward. I rather you put the pieces together than to cheat. Better yet, I just didn't felt like telling."

Minako seems frustrated for a moment as Nathair could not take her seriously, giving out a breath of laughter. "S-Stop laughing!" Minako said. She remembers that no matter what happens, the albino could not stop smiling or laughing when he is teaching her piano lessons. Even the slightest mistake could not stop this man's chuckle. 'He's still the joyful person he was back then...' She thought as Nathair soon took out a worn-out photograph.

It showed both of them ten years ago. Minako was her adorable child self while Nathair was eighteen years old. This was the time where her sensei must go, for he was off to much bigger things after graduation. Minako slowly calms down as she holds the photograph. She holds back any tears that might fall off as Nathair interrupted her thoughts. "That day... I knew great things would happen to you if I just let you grow. My knowledge that was passed to you was something that won't go away as it continues to develop to something... something powerful. And now, the future of today rewards you."

Before Minako could even speak, Nathair was interrupted by a cough from his hazel-eyed sister, Miki, as she spoke in an impatient manner. "Onni-chan! We need to get home, or I'll pass out during class tomorrow!" Nathair calmly 'le sighs' while keeping his smile. "We speak later. I once again apologizes for the attack, for it's my responsibility to keep things from getting bloody violent. After all, these two could have gone uncontrollable without my present. Now then."

Nathair quickly guided out the school grounds with his two sisters, both hugging Nathair's arms, back to sweet home. The SEES members could not understand what was their conversation was about, or that they still trusted the foreigner and his sisters. Minako, though, didn't felt that way. She knew her sensei well; playing life as a game of chess. He was the king, and he protects his kingdom no matter what happens.

The Dark Hour was about to end as Minako felt exhausted. They didn't get a chance to go inside Tartarus, but it did not matter as Minako spoke. "I think we are done for today..."

As she and her friends head back to the dorm, Minako runs through her thoughts of today. Everything was a flash, running through without a break. She still felt confused, and her suspicious continues to grow as she might not have known Nathair entirely after all. He is, after all, almost eleven years older than herself. He was in the range of adulthood, not his teenage self he was ten years ago...

… He is, though, still the same old man that Minako remembers. And so the day has finally come to an end for now, making the brunette wonder what would happen next.

* * *

_Well its not April, but May! Sorry for a delay and being a slowpoke on making a update, but you just finished the longest chapter I would ever give you guys! The fight scene, however, is not my best I ever did. Its been a while I ever write fight scenes, so bear with this and I'll promise a better fight scene in the later chapters!_

**_As always, remember that I do not, nor have I ever, been the creator of P3P. All characters from the P3P belongs to Atlus, and characters (Nathair Wallace, Miki, and Marie) are original characters belong to me._**

_Thanks for reading, and leave a review to make me a better writer. After all, your choice of words will affect my writing greatly! Please, oh always please, remember to be kind to one other and all. Everyone is just human after all! I'll see you guys in the next chapter of Euphonious, where things will be answered even more!  
_

_~ Lady Fala_


End file.
